1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a skateboard truck and in particular to a skateboard truck in which the elements of a hanger are aligned in such a manner as to produce perfect rotation thereby reducing binding, wearing and breaking thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A skateboard truck is that portion of the skateboard which carries the wheels and which is mounted onto the board itself. A rider applies his weight to the truck and the hanger of the truck pivots on the base, allowing the rider to turn left or right.
In skateboard trucks, the hanger is mounted on the base by means of a pin which is seated in a hole in the base and by a bolt which passes through a ring in the hanger and which is threaded into another hole in the base. In prior art skateboard trucks, there is no alignment between the axis of the pin and the center of the ring. Therefore, when the hanger pivots, forces are applied to the pin and to the hole in the base in which it is received which are lateral with respect to the axis of the pin. These forces cause binding and wearing of the pin, the hole in the base in which it is received and a bushing which is placed in the hole. In addition, stresses are placed on the hanger itself which can result in breaking.
As a result of the wearing and breakage which occurs because of the misalignment, a potentially dangerous situation is created which could result in severe injury to an individual using a skateboard.
Another significant factor in skateboard trucks is the weight of the truck itself. An ideal material would be one which is lightweight, very strong, and relatively inexpensive. In the prior art, metals such as aluminum have been used; however, if a mounting bolt is screw-threaded into an aluminum base, the stresses caused when turning can result in the stripping of the screw threads, which would then allow the mounting bolt to loosen and again create a potentially dangerous situation.